Pilot
The Pilot is the pilot episode of Hot Streets. It premiered on December 4, 2016 on Adult Swim. It was written and directed by Brian Wysol. Synopsis Agent Branski is diagnosed with a brain tumor and has to go on a surgery. His niece Jen is suspicious about Branski's diagnose so she and her dog Chubbie Webbers head down to the clinic where Branski was diagnosed. They find out that it was all a fraud. Plot Mark and his partner David find a floating baby head in the forest and their boss calls them using a FBI Computer Phone called J.A.S.O.N. and he says there is a hot streets case they need to check on the corner of 4th and Oxford. David thinks they should check the floating baby head before solving another case but Mark tells him that he is overthinking. When they arrive at the crime scene they identifie a dead human body, suddenly they spot a Brain Monster and start chasing it. They find themselves in a dead end surrounded by two Brain Monsters. David wants to use his truth serum formula to interrogate them but Mark again tells him that he is overthinking and he tells him that they should just punch them. David agrees and they end up fighting the Brain Monsters. At Branski Residence, Mark talks with his niece Jen about what is going to happen after he dies because Mark is her last living relative. Mark tells Jen that he was diagnosed with brain tumor and that he is going to die in a week so after that happens she'll have to move out. Mark promises Jen that he is going to visit a brain surgeon. Jen starts being suspicious about Marks diagnose. Mark and David are driving in the car and Mark suggests they should take a break from investigating Brain Monsters so he could get a brain surgery. At the James Newton Memorial Science Center, Mark and David approach the guard who is wearing a black mask to disguise himself, Mark tells the guard that Dr. Steven Davis referred him for brain stuff. At the facility Mark and David meet Dr. Jane Brainbrook who is a brain monster. She tells Mark that she will be performing his brain surgery. At first David finds Dr. Jane Brainbrook attractive and after Mark says she looks like "shit" he agrees with him. While Mark is on the surgery table David explains him what surgery is going to look like. David then tells him they should get a second opinion but Mark again tells him that he is overthinking. Mark wants to know if he is going to get some anesthetics but Dr. Jane Brainbrook starts the surgery without it. Dr. Jane Brainbrook puts a small brain in Marks neck which will grow in to a big brain and it will transform Mark into a Brain Monster if they don't remove it. Meanwhile Jen and her dog Chubbie Webbers want to find out if Mark actually has brain tumor so they head down to the clinic where Mark was diagnosed. In front of the clinic they see a man who looks like a doctor. Jane uses J.A.S.O.N. to check if the man in front of the clinic is a doctor. Jen finds out that a men who diagnosed Marks brain tumor is Steven Davis who used to be a criminal and all of his crimes were connected to medicine. Steven approaches them and asks Jen why is she hologramming him. Jen tells Chubbie Webbers to atack him. Jen then asks Steven if Mark has brain tumor. Steven then reveals that Dr. Jane Brainbrook pays him to do fake referrals so she could experiment on people. In the facility Mark and David get themselves surrounded by Brain Monsters and Dr. Jane Brainbrook wants them to kill Agent French. After they found out it was all a fraud Jen and Chubbie Webbers want to save Mark from becoming a monster so they decide to enter the facility. Jen tells Chubbie Webbers to distract the guards. Chubbie Webbers then approaches the guard wearing baseball outfit, Jen then kills the guard and they get in to the facility. David wants to save Marks life so he decides to remove the "mini" Brain Monster from his neck by himself. When a Brain Monster comes out of Marks neck David stabbs him with his truth serum formula so he could tell them what is Brainbrooks plan. Truth serum had influence on both of them so Mark tells them that Brainbrooks plan is to cook chili. The Brain Monster tells them that she is buildiing an army of brain soilders and teleporting them to Mars for planetary conquest. David also starts to think that she is cooking chili. David then wants to know how can they remove him without injuring Mark. Brain Monster tells him that there is a injection filled with steriod vaccine in Brainbrooks lab. The only way they can get to the Brainbrooks lab is by using a teleportation machine. Chubbie Webbers becomes invisible and goes in to a machine to find the injection. While Chubbie Webbers is looking for the injection Mark is asking Brain Monster some unimportant questions like what is his name and what is his favorite movie etc. Chubbie Webbers bumps into some Brain Monsters on his search for the injection so he tries to kill them. He accidently shots David in his chest but nothing happens to him. After he sees that Brain Monsters can't hurt him because he is invisible he just walks into Brainbrooks lab. On the table he sees the injection, but he can't pick it up because he is invisible. David then changes the density between the invisible and a real Chubbie Webbers so he could pick it up. While he is visible Chubbie Webbers bumps into Brainbrook who sets him on fire. He then jumps into a big glass filled with some liquid. Chubbie Webbers then fights Brainbrook and Jen finnaly killes her with a baseball bat. Before using a injection to remove the Brain Monster from his neck, Brain Monster has a final request. He doesn't want to die as a virgin so he wants Mark to have sex with his niece. Mark disagrees and kills the Brain Monster. When they come back home, Jen gives Chubbie Webbers a belly rub for saving her uncles life. Characters Main Characters * Mark Branski * David French * Jen * Chubbie Webbers Minor Characters * Dr. Jane Brainbrook * Steven Davis * Brain Monsters * Hot Streets Boss * Police officers Locations * Branski Residence * James Newton Memorial Center * Forest Trivia * Mark Branski and his partner David French both have a steering wheel in their car * In this episode its revealed that Mark is Jen's last living relative Gallery The gallery for "Pilot" episode can be viewed here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1